Sometimes Overreacting is a Good Thing
by flora.s.t
Summary: Deeks comes home from a LAPD undercover op. Kensi overreacts and Deeks responds badly. but maybe this is exactly what their relationship needs. Densi all the way. One-shot for now.


**This is my first NCIS:LA story ever! Super excited. Great Densi so far this season, in my opinion! So I don't actually know where this came from but I hope y'all like it! Reviews are awesome! I want to know if you think I should continue it at all. Cause I could.**

NCIS:LA * NCIS:LA * NCIS:LA

She fiddled with her keys, trying to open her front door. Her eyes were fogged with tears she did not want to let fall here. She wanted to be inside, away from the prying eyes of her neighbors.

Finally she got the door open and stepped inside, letting it shut and the leaning her back against it. She let the tears fall down her face, but made no sound. Because she was Kensi Blye and she did not cry.

Suddenly, a sob racked through her body and she began to slide down the door until she sat on the floor, head against her knees, crying.

30 MINUTES BEFORE…

Deeks was coming home today. Hetty had told them that morning that his undercover op for the LAPD was over and he was back at their headquarters finishing the paperwork. She had told them that he would stop by that evening.

So here they were, sitting around waiting. It was evening already and they were done with work. Eric and Nell had come down to wait with them. Everyone was talking and laughing, excited for him to be coming home.

But Kensi was silent.

She was waiting. Waiting for him. She had been waiting for him for three months.

Everyone saw when she stiffened and her eyes widened. Nell was standing next to her and saw him second. She let out a high-pitched squeal and launched herself at him.

Deeks laughed and hugged her tightly. Callen, Sam and Eric walked over to shake his hand and clap him on the back.

His eyes sought Kensi, though.

When they finally all released him, he walked over to where she was standing, frozen as she stared at him. He stood right before her.

"Well? Did you miss me, Fern?"

She looked up at his confident smirk that usually made her heart melt just a little bit more. But now all she felt was increasing anger.

"You bastard," she spat quietly at him.

His smirk faltered and he blinked with surprise. It was like she was released from a spell she hadn't know she was under. When his eyes left hers, she turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the office.

He stood, stunned for a moment. "Wait, Kensi! What?"

He caught her in the hallway. He grabbed her arm, holding her tightly to him.

"Kensi, what did I do?"

"Not a call! Not a single word! For three months!" she yelled at him.

"I was undercover!" he responded loudly, confused.

"If you were able to call LAPD every day for a check in, you could have called me once!"

"It was a deep cover!"

"I didn't know if you were dead or alive, Deeks! For three months! I didn't know if my _partner_ was ever coming back!"

"It's not my fault that you have abandonment issues – "

He never saw her hand move, but he definitely felt it connect sharply with his cheek. When his eyes opened, he saw the door at the end of the hall swing shut.

He turned around. Hetty stood at the other end of the hall.

"What the _hell _just happened?" he asked.

"I think that perhaps your partner has missed you far more than you ever imagined. I think that she feels that you contacted your partner in this case at LAPD, who she happens to know is a very beautiful woman, every day, but ignored her, your real partner who cares a great deal about you. And I think that that was a very low comment that was far too true."

Deeks stared at her.

"I have to go," he said.

"I think that would be wise," Hetty replied.

PRESENT…

Her sobs turned to hiccups within a few a minutes and she pushed herself off the floor. She went to her kitchen counter and saw that her answering machine had a new message on it. She pressed the button to listen.

"One new message," the automated voice told her. She tapped her foot impatiently as it beeped, but stopped the second the voice came on.

"Hey Kensi, it's me," he said. "You just stormed out of the office and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I think you know that I didn't mean what I said at the office, even if it is sort of true." He laughed lightly. "And now you're gonna kick my ass the next time you see me." She heard him sigh. "This went better in my mind. Look, Kensi, you have to know, you _must_ know how much you mean to me. You are possibly the most important person in my life and I never meant to hurt you. I sent messages to you at each check in and I'm not sure who made the call to not tell you but it wasn't me. I love you Kensi and I would never hurt you. So… yeah. I guess I'll – "

Her answering machine cut him off there and for that, she was glad. She was already in tears again, sobbing over his words.

A moment later she heard a light knock on her door and she knew who it was. She wiped her eyes as best she could and tried to control the gasps as she went over to open the door. She stood up straight but couldn't quite look him in the eyes. He reached one hand out to set down the food he had gotten from their favorite Chinese restaurant and reached the other hand out to catch her chin and turned her face towards him.

What he saw made his heart break.

She was thinner and her hair wasn't as shiny as it used to be. She was wearing more makeup now and it had run lightly onto her cheeks. But the worst thing was the tears and knowing that he had caused them.

He pulled her to him and held her against him. She fell apart against his chest, crying in a way he thought the tough Kensi Blye never would. He walked forward a few steps, molding them together more and pushing her back into her living room so that he could close the front door. He led them to her couch, sitting down and pulling her on top of him so she was straddling him, knees bent on either side of him, her arms around his neck and her face turned into his shoulder. She didn't even seem to notice, just registering that he was there and that he was close.

Eventually her tears stopped and she was just taking gasping breaths. She suddenly pulled away from him by just a few inches so they were looking at each other, her hands on either side of his face.

"Don't you ever leave me hanging like that again!" she gasped.

"I promise, I won't. Because I could never hurt you, Kensi."

She smiled and her hands stroked his face lightly before speaking quietly. "I know. I trust you."

He looked at her. "That's what made this so hard isn't it. You finally trusted me and then I just disappeared."

Her smile started to falter and her chin trembled slightly.

"Oh, baby, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said pulling her back against him. She molded there perfectly and he stroked her hair and her back gently until she was really calm.

"Yeah," she whispered, so soft he almost missed it. She turned her head slightly on his shoulder so that her lips were almost brushing his ear. "I haven't trusted anyone the way I trust you in a long time."

His body shuddered at the slightly erotic contact of her lips. Her breath in his ear was doing weird things to his ability to create coherent thoughts. "What about Callen and Sam?" he finally got out.

"Different kind of trust," she whispered, her lips truly touching his ear now. "I trust them with my life."

"You don't trust me with your life?"

"Of course I do. But that's not all I trust you with."

His body truly shuddered this time and he knew she could feel it.

"What else do you trust me with?" he asked, wanting to know if his hopes were correct.

"What do you think?" she whispered teasingly.

"I want to hear you say it. I'm not sure I'll believe it if I don't," he whispered, more nervous than he had ever been in his life.

She nuzzled her lips and nose against the spot where his ear met his cheek.

"I trust you with my heart."

And she placed a light kiss there.

He trembled.

She placed another kiss there and then a string of them up towards his eyes. His hands slipped down to rest on her hips. Her hands came up to his cheeks again, running through his hair lightly. She placed feather kisses on each of his eyes, then down his other cheek to the corner of his mouth.

She paused and pulled away slightly, opening her eyes to look at him. He looked up at her and saw the question there.

He leaned forward to push his lips to hers.

It was both gentle and rough, both sweet and passionate. She pushed herself into him, sighing into the kiss and opening her mouth to him. He quickly slipped his tongue in, dueling with hers in the best of ways. Her hands were in his hair, on his chest, God he could swear they were _everywhere_. His hands slipped under her shirt, exploring her lean back as the kiss got increasingly hot and rushed.

When his hands hit her bra strap, she suddenly pulled back, in need of air and less clothing. She raised her arms above her head and he obliged, pulling the simple white tank top off of her. Then he brought himself forward, hands on her back, as he placed kisses along her neck. Her hands ran through his hair and down his back, her fingertips arching into his back as she moaned when he sucked on her pulse point. He grinned as he bit her lightly there, then licked it softly, then blew on it. He looked up at her as she gasped and her head tilted back.

He could not believe this was happening. Except that he was quite sure it was and that she was totally serious when she said that she trusted him with her heart.

He wanted to know what they were doing, where this was going. But the moment was too good to pass up and he knew that neither of them were going anywhere afterward.

He decided that this was a good moment to move to the bedroom. He was already extremely turned on and her body was flushed with pleasure. He placed his hands firmly on her denim-clad butt and thighs, noting to himself that that would have to be remedied soon, and lifted her as he stood.

She brought her head forward again to kiss him passionately as her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. She pulled on the hem of his shirt, so he pushed her into the wall near her bedroom door and lifted his arms so she could get it off of him.

Her hands were on his chest, his arms, his stomach, his belt. He let her slide down so that she could pull his pants off, revealing how hard he already was. She grinned and captured his lips in hers as she pulled him with her into her bedroom. She walked until her legs hit the bed and then fell back, lying on the bed with him straddling her. His hands grabbed hers and thrust them above her head, pinning her to the bed as he leaned over to kiss her passionately.

His hands wandered down her arms, then her sides, brushing her breasts and eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure. He continued to her thighs, running down as far as he could before coming back up, running dangerously close to her center. She whimpered with desire and moaned.

"Marty," she said, writhing under him.

She wanted him so bad and his hands worked painfully slowly as he undid her jeans and slid off her to pull them down her languorously down her long, tan legs. She lay before him like a dream, hot and wanting in only her matching lingerie. It was lacy and a while ago he would have laughed if someone told him that Kensi Blye wore lace.

She looked up at him, her mismatched eyes dark with passion. But he also saw something new.

Her walls were gone. She looked at him as he had always wanted her to.

As Kensi Blye, who loved and trusted him with everything.

And she saw him look at her the way she had always wanted him to, also without his walls.

As Marty Deeks, who loved and trusted her and would never leave her.

She sat up, standing on her knees so she was at eye level with him. She took his hands and intertwined their fingers, letting them hang at their sides. She looked in his eyes and smiled.

She kissed him lightly, lovingly for the first time.

Her kiss told him that everything would be okay. No matter what happened from here out it was fine because they were together, right where they had always wanted to be, where they were meant to be, where they would always be. And nothing could ever change that.

She pulled him down on top of her. And when they made love that night, they felt more than they ever had. They called each other's names out of pleasure and passion and love.

And when they woke up the next morning, they admitted, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms and still hazy from sleep, that they loved each other. Forever and always, no matter what the consequences.


End file.
